I lay my love on you
by baraven
Summary: Draco and Hermione have to share a room!But their relationship begins to get stronger and stronger!(I suck at summaries!)What will happen?click on the above button to find out!(plz review!)(first fanfic!p)
1. The shock

Note: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. If it belongs to me, I wouldn't be here. 

It was the start of the sixth year for Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio were now in the train to Hogwarts now.

'See you later, guys!' and Hermione strode off to a compartment for her prefect meeting.

'Luckily I'm not a prefect. Having to go to all this rubbish talk prefect meetings. What's more, Hermione has even become Head Girl. It'll be hell for her. Dumbledore was smart to have kicked me off last year.' Said Ron while chewing on a Bertie Botts Every Flavour bean.

'You know what? I have a strange feeling about this years prefects...'

'What feeling?' asked Ron.

'I just feel that Malfoy is becoming a prefect this year.' Frowned Harry.

'What makes you think so?'

'I don't know. This thought just came to my head suddenly.'

'Relax, Harry. That little ferret won't possibly be a prefect. If he was, Dumbledore must be blind.'

'Yeah. Maybe I'm just scaring myself.' Thought Harry.

Few minutes later, Hermione came, or more like stormed back into the compartment where Harry and Ron were. She had some sort of disgusted look on her face.

'Mione, what in the world happened?'

'You two are never going to believe it.'

'What happened?' Harry and Ron asked.

'Malfoy.'

'What Malfoy?' asked Ron.

'Has become a prefect. What's more, a Head boy.'

'Bloody hell.' Said Ron, a little shocked.

Harry's mouth gaped wide opened.

'I was right.' Said Harry

'What's more, Head boy and Head girl have to share a room.'

Harry's mouth gaped even more wide opened.

'Dumbledore must be really blind.' Said Ron, recovering from his shock.

'Who have we got here?' said a familiar voice. It belonged to Draco Malfoy. He slid the glass door open and gave the trio a smirk which looked exactly like Snape's.

'Potty, Weasel and the Mud-blood.' He grinned in an evil way.

Ron wrestled him to the floor upon hearing the word 'Mud-blood' but he had forgotten that Crabbe and Goyle were just beside him. The two fat guys pushed Ron away from Draco.

Draco laughed sarcastically. Then he realized that a wand was just under his chin. He stopped. Trying to act as though he was not afraid, but he was already shivering a little.

'Scared now, huh?' Ron grinned.

'Do it if you dare. I'll tell Sna-'

'EXPALLIARMUS!!!' shouted Ron. Draco flew straight into the door and crashed against it.

Crabbe and Goyle too took out their wands and pointed it and the trio.

'Hey, what spells do we have?' Crabbe whispered to Goyle.

'They have enough time to think till the train reaches Hogwarts.' Said Harry.

'What was it again?? Expallimus? Expilliarmus?'

'They're holding their wand the wrong way. We won't have to worry even if they get it right.'

Goyle scratched his head, trying to think hard.

'Was it Expalliarmus?'

CRASH!!! Goyle crashed into the glass door as well and he landed on Malfoy.

'Ouch! You idiot! Your wand backfired! You should have it fixed. Now get off me!!'

'His wand did not backfire. He was holding it the wrong way.' Laughed Hermione.

'Boss! Boss, are you ok?' asked Crabbe in his deep voice.

'Do I look like I am?'

Crabbe didn't say anything. He stuffed his wand back in his pocket and helped Draco to his feet. Goyle got up on his own.

'You'll get it from me someday you puny little brats!' Spat Draco.

'What are you waiting for? Let's go!'

The Slytherin trio walked out of the compartment but CRASH!! They knocked into the glass door.

'Why do they have to make it so transparent!?' grumbled Draco as he rubbed his forehead. He got up and slid the glass door open.

'Let's go, you idiots!'

Crabbe and Goyle got up and followed Draco out of the door.

'That does it.' Said Ron.

'We'd better change into our robes. The train's reaching soon.' Said Harry.

Hermione sighed, unable to believe that she'll be staying in the same room as Draco Malfoy.

**A/N: Plz review!! Hope u liked the story!**


	2. Embarrassed

**Note: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, if it belongs to me, I wouldn't be here.**

The train soon reached Hogwarts. Everybody went inside the castle to have their dinner. Dumbledore began with a few words.

'Welcome back, students! It is once more the start of another year. Hope you enjoyed your summer holidays!'

'Not with the Dursleys.' Harry whispered to Ron.

'I have an announcement to make. There will be a Snow Ball for all students this Saturday. Find a partner to come with you.'

Everybody got excited and began talking.

'That's all I have to say. Let the feast begin!'

Food appeared on the table everywhere. Ron stretched out his hand for some chicken wings.

'Great! I'm starving!' said Ron.

'Hey Hermione, who do you plan to go with to the Snow Ball?' asked Neville.

'I don't know. Definitely not with Malfoy.'

Soon after, the feast ended. Students went back to their houses. For the first time, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to go separate ways. Harry and Ron bid goodbye to Hermione and off they went.

As Hermione and Draco had to share a same room, they walked through the same route. Hermione was just behind Draco and Peeves the poltergeist was not more than one meter behind Hermione. Peeves tripped Hermione and she fell onto Draco's back. Peeves laughed happily and flew away. Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs saw what happened and gathered around Draco and Hermione.

'Look everyone! Head Boy and Head Girl on top of one another!' shouted a Ravenclaw boy with blonde hair.

The corridor was filled with laughter of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Harry and Ron squeezed through the crowd to see what was happening. Their mouth gaped wide open. Hermione did not see the two of them.

'Wowâ€He has grown more muscular over the yearâ€No! What am I thinking about!?' thought Hermione. And with that, she quickly got up from Draco's back and pushed her way through the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to her room.

Draco got up too. The corridor was still filled with laughter.

'Shut up!' shouted Draco angrily. Everything went silent. Draco angrily pushed his way through the students and stomped back to his room too. His face grew red. He climbed up the marble staircase to his room. When he reached there Sir Cadogan was guarding the portrait.

'Password?' he asked.

'Super Mario.'

The portrait swung open and he stepped in. He was so amazed by how big the room was. It had a kitchen, a sofa and two rooms. There was an envelope on the table. It was already torn open.

'I guess Granger had already opened it.' He thought. He did not bother to open the letter. As he was too sleepy, he just opened the door knob of one room and went in.

'AARGHHHH!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!???' screamed Hermione.

Draco lifted his head and was shocked. Hermione only had her bra and panties on. Draco shut his eyes. Hermione quickly used a towel to cover herself.

'Not my fault, Mud-blood. You did not lock your door.'

'Well! You should have read the letter! This is my room! Not yours!' screamed Hermione.

'Ok ok! I'll get out!' He went out of the room and slammed the door shut.

'Men! Just my day! First, she fell on me. Next, I saw her half-naked.' He said as he went into his room. He changed into his pyjamas and jumped into his bed. Soon after, he fell asleep

'Hey Draco, There's something I need to tell you. Iâ€â€I love you.' Said Hermione the next morning.

Draco woke up with a start. He sat up.

'Whew. Luckily it wasn't real' said Draco.

He got out from bed and went to brush his teeth. He changed into his Slytherin robes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there, Hermione was the only one there. She was studying her Arithmacy. The two of them looked at each other and blushed. Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

'Don't ever tell anyone about last night.'

'The same goes for you!'

Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down. Ten minutes later, students began to come to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron came in too. They sat down beside Hermione.

'Hermione! How could you do that?' Ron said.

'Do what?'

'About last night'

'How did you know about it?' asked a shocked Hermione.

'We saw it with our own eyes.'

'That can't be possible. You don't even know the password to the common room'

'Huh? What are you talking about?' asked Harry curiously.

'I thought you just said that you knew that Draco saw me half-naked-'

'WHAT!!??DRACO SAW YOU HALF--'

'Sshhh!! Don't spread it to the whole school. I thought you already knew about it?'

'We were talking about what happened in the corridor last evening. About you falling on Draco.' Said Harry.

'What!? I thought you were talking about that! Now I've let out a secret'

'Don't worryâ€ We're your best friends. Now would you mind telling us how it all happened??' asked Ron.

'Well, just don't spread it.'

Harry and Ron nodded.

'Last night, I went back to the common room first. A few minutes later, Malfoy came in. Dumbledore left a letter on the table telling us where our rooms are. As he was too sleepy, he didn't bother to read the letter. So he just went into my room unknowingly. As I thought that he had read the letter and knew where his room was,'

She swallowed some saliva.

'I didn't bother to lock my room door. And when he went in, I was only wearing my-'

'What?' asked Harry and Ron.

'Bra and panties.' Hermione whispered into their ears.

The two boys giggled.

'That's how it all happened. Now don't even tell anyone about that!'

'Sure!' said Ron.

Soon, breakfast began. Hermione took some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Draco kept turning to look at Hermione. Hermione ignored him.

An hour later, breakfast ended and lesson began. It was Divination for Harry and Ron and Arithmacy for Hermione. She took out her timetable

'Let's see...Arithmacy with(sigh) Slytherin' She walked off to her Arithmacy class.

When she got there, Draco Malfoy was already there.

'Oh good! Hermione! As my best student, I want you to coach Draco. He's taking Arithmacy this year. As he couldn't catch up, I want you to teach him. You will sit beside him for every lesson.' Professor Vector said with a smile.

Hermione sat beside Draco and slammed her books on the table.

'First, sharing a room. Next, coaching him Arithmacy. Just my luck'

**The End! Hope u liked the story!! Plz review!!**


End file.
